The Truth Comes Out
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: “I want him back,” he whispered in a small voice, “but since that won’t happen, I’ll have to go to him.” WINCEST.


I don't know what's going on in this story, I just sorta came up with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

**WARNINGS**  
Incest  
Language  
Character deaths

III

II

I

II

III

"You can't do it that."

"We have no choice, Dean!"

"We always have a choice," the younger man pleaded.

"Do you think that he would've wanted this?" John asked, his voice cold and dangerously low.

Dean whirled on his father, "Don't you dare talk about him! You don't know shit!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"It's your fault!" Dean cried, tears welled in his eyes as John took a step back from his son's sudden fury. "It's your fault that Sammy's dead! If it wasn't for you and your need to take revenge on mom's killer, Sam would still be alive. It wouldn't matter that he wasn't with us, he would've still been alive, and happy, and studying, and doing whatever it was that he wanted to do! But you," Dean pointed his finger angrily, the tears falling freely, "you took it all away from him!"

"I would just like point out to you that it was _you_ who dragged him away from his home, not _me_."

"You knew that was going to happen, you knew that I was going to go back to him, you knew yet you did it anyway," Dean fell backwards, he seemed defeated. "I want him back," he whispered in a small voice, "but since that won't happen, I'll have to go to him."

"Dean-"

"We had sex you know," Dean looked his father in the eye. John's mouth hung open, on some level he knew that his sons were closer than normal (he blamed it on their lifestyle), but he never suspected an outright confession of this sort. "We fucked each other every night that you were gone."

"When did it start?" John's voice wavering slightly, his eyes fell to the floor, he didn't really want to know, but curiosity always got the better of him.

"When he was fifteen, I was nineteen; it started out as an argument. And it just got nastier and nastier, you were on a hunt, we were shouting so loud… then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I had an erection the size of the Eiffel Tower. I realized that seeing my baby brother so angry and so passionate about something so trivial, with his face flushed and shaggy hair in his eyes was the sexiest thing that I had seen in a long time," Dean slowly rose from the bed, looking up at his father, daring the older man to condemn him. "We fucked like rabbits every time we got the chance. He was there when you weren't."

"Dean, please stop-"

"No! You always told me not to lie to you unless absolutely necessary and I knew that if I told you about us you'd either kick us out or try to separate us. And, I swear to God, that if you had tried to take Sammy away from me, I would have fought you… tooth and nail. After that first time, we stopped talking with words and started talking with our bodies; instead of saying 'Thank you', we shoved our tongues down the other's throat. Instead of saying 'Good bye', we gave each other blow jobs. Instead of saying 'I love you', I fucked him like there was no tomorrow," Dean's face had contorted into something demonic, his voice quiet and angry as he confessed everything that he and Sam had fought to keep secret for so long.

"Dean, I've heard eno-"

"Wanna hear something really great? The best thing though, is the fact that we enjoyed every second of this forbidden pleasure, without even a _second_ of guilt. After everything that we've been through, after all the years of fucking and saving each other's ass and putting our lives on the line for strangers, did you really think that I would be able to go on without him here?"

"You did it before, when he left for college!"

"Only because _you_ were there, the only reason I could sleep peacefully at night was because I knew that he was off somewhere safe, somewhere where the monsters couldn't get to him. But now," Dean shook his head slowly, lowering his eyes to the floor, the tears threatening to spill over once again. "Now I know that he's gone, gone forever, there is nothing I can do about it."

"Please, Dean, I helped you before and I can help you again," John Winchester begged his son.

"When you find the car, you know… once I'm gone and all, give it to a young boy named Lucas Barr, I think he still lives in Wisconsin. His mother's name is Andrea Barr. Please don't burn our bodies, I promise that I'll keep Sam in line for ya. Good bye, dad," Dean briskly walked past his father, grabbed the gun that rested harmlessly on the nightstand, checked that it was loaded, and then headed out of the shabby motel room.

John Winchester watched his son drive away, the Impala's roar fading off in the distance, and he wondered silently to himself if he would ever see that car again.

-

As Dean Winchester drove on, he realized that he didn't even have a destination. He decided to head back to where his brother was last alive, it would be the perfect place for him.

About an hour of silent driving, he couldn't bring himself to play the music that his brother had hated so much, Dean pulled up in a deserted field, the remnants of his brother's last battle gone like dust in the wind. He parked the Impala in the midst of the infertile field, grabbed the gun from the front seat, and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition.

He was standing next to the Impala when a dark figure appeared out of the corner of his eye. Dean whirled around quickly aiming the chrome gun at the dark figure.

"I don't think that'll work," a familiar voice said.

Dean's eyes adjusted and the form of his younger brother seemed too materialized right before him. "Sam?" Dean asked, his voice breaking.

"You're late, dude."

"Kinda got held up," Dean remembered the first time that he and Sam had sex.

_Sam was so close to him, he could feel the man's breath. Despite the angry shouts that were emanating his younger brother's half naked body, still damp from his shower, Dean could feel no anger toward him. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt his lips clamped over Sam's, and the younger man freeze._

_Sam's eyelids closed slowly, he kissed back._

"You coming yet?" was all he asked.

_Sam's tongue worked its way up and down his older brother's cock, licking at the weeping head while massaging the base._

"_Sam, please," Dean begged, intertwining his fingers through the younger male's hair, thrusting his hips upward._

The tears finally started to fall, "Yeah, Sammy."

Then, without any hesitation Dean raised the Colt .45 to his head, his index finger placed lightly on the trigger, he smiled at his brother, and asked, "Wait for me?"

"Forever, bro."

Dean chuckled and pulled the trigger.

"_Will we be together forever?" an innocent fifteen-year-old Sam asked his brother as they lay in bed, sprawled in the residue of their first night together._

"_You sound like a girl," Dean snickered, placing a kiss on the back of Sam's neck._

"_I'm serious, Dean," the younger man turned around and looked his brother in the eye._

"_I know, Sammy. The answer," eldest Winchester sibling gathered his little brother in his arms, "is yes. We will always be together. I will kill anything that hurts you, I will follow you where ever you go."_

"_Where ever? What if I die?"_

"_I'll follow you where ever you go."_


End file.
